


wheelie shoes are the new Ghost costume

by moo_lan



Series: kAnoShiN [9]
Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moo_lan/pseuds/moo_lan
Summary: There’s a Ghost in Shintaro’s room. He can hear it in the darkness, moving around. It has wheelie shoes that light up and it seems to be taking special pleasure in stomping its feet and watching them blind him.
Relationships: Kano Shuuya/Kisaragi Shintaro
Series: kAnoShiN [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676746
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	wheelie shoes are the new Ghost costume

**Author's Note:**

> help i wrote this in one sitting after posting the mermaid au  
> idea from [that one deh ff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476539) which just so happens to be my favourite ff of all time  
> oh also light cw for a mention of bullets. nothing graphic i promise

There’s a Ghost in Shintaro’s room. He can hear it in the darkness, moving around. It has wheelie shoes that light up and it seems to be taking special pleasure in stomping its feet and watching them blind him.

3 AM, it’s 3 AM. Can he please sleep? Is it not enough to be bombarded by all those memories that aren’t his but they’re like. His. 

The Ghost seems to be finding this funny, and if it wasn’t enough that it has wheelie shoes that squeak in the darkness or that at some point it'd found one of those lasers that you play with cats with and kept shining it in Shintaro’s face while he was trying to sleep — if that wasn’t enough, it also has Kano’s face.

It’s like. Kano’s Ghost. From one of his past routes. When he’d told Yaki this, she’d just stared at him and shook her head, as if saying  _ yeah, one of them was bound to go insane. Sure. This was to be expected. _

So no help from there.

“Can you read my thoughts?” he asks some random spot on the ceiling. The Ghost’s shoes have stopped blinking and the room is once more completely dark. He can’t really see the ceiling but this way he’ll know for sure that at least he isn’t staring at the Ghost.

“Who knows,” the Ghost laughs, turning on the laser and shining it directly into his eyes. Shintaro squints his eyes shut, swallowing back the  _ You should know, how come you don’t know if you can read my thoughts or not. _

“I don’t know  _ everything, _ you know.” Its voice is bright, shot through with scorn. Maybe it does read thoughts. 

_ Fuck off, _ determinedly thinks Shintaro, focusing his thought into this one clear idea. The laser goes into his eye with newfound dedication. His eyelids are shut, but his retinas still burn.

He turns on his other side and pretends he’s asleep. The Ghost isn’t fooled, and Shintaro can hear the wheelie shoes squeak for the rest of the night. 

“Could you please stop?” he asks at around 8 AM, when he realizes that there’s no way he’ll be able to sleep now.

“Stop?” Ghost Kano is smiling at him, baring its teeth. Shintaro has a bad feeling about this. “Like you stopped trying?”

“I didn’t— “ blusters Shintaro, then stops. There’s no use trying anyway. Instead, he opts for another line of conversation. “Are you a ghost?”

“Who knows,” wonders Ghost Kano. It flashes its teeth at him, aura of contempt so strong around it it’s strange that it hasn’t solidified into bullets by now. And just. Gone into Shintaro. “Bullets?” A sweet smile, but not really. “You know how those feel. We both do.”

Sickness is curled inside Shintaro like some kind of snake — the word feels  _ wrong _ and doesn’t really help his emotional state.

The next few minutes are spent hunched over the trash can, dry heaving painfully. When he straightens his back, Kano’s right in front of him,  _ way _ too close, staring right into his face with a promise of violence in its eyes so strong that Shintaro flinches away.

A grin. It points to its temple, keeps its finger pressed against it. No finger gun, just the tip of its finger gently touching its temple. Its hair’s gold. “Samesies — you fucking good-for-nothing.”

  
  
  


There’s something strange about sitting on the couch sandwiched between your not-quite friend and his Ghost who hates you. Must be a god up there who’s quite enjoying this scene.

The Ghost is boredly sliding the heels of its wheelie shoes against the ground, smiling as they creak madly. Alive Kano is sitting on the very edge of the couch cushion, looking terribly uncomfortable and ready to bolt — Shintaro can really understand him. He’s terrible company, nothing new there.

“So what’s up?” he asks, his voice cracking because of disuse. He’s so awkward he kind of feels like crying, even if he’s dealt with so much more in the past realities. The Ghost by his side is silently shaking with laughter.

Kano glances sideway at him, caught between a stink eye and a slightly scared stare. He’s wearing sparkly elastic bands at his wrists and they’ve left sparkles smeared against the edge of the sleeve.

“You know,” starts Kano and Shintaro has a small flicker of hope that  _ hey, maybe we’ll be friends in this one _ . “That I hate you, right?”

Well, so much for that hope.

“He’s right, you know?” smugly declares the Ghost from behind him. It had gotten bored of just sitting and it was now sliding rolling around with its lit-up wheelie shoes.

“Yeah,” sighs Shintaro. For a moment he almost decides to give up right there and then, but there’s a voice in his head that dimly sounds like Ghost Kano, and maybe he’ll try this time. Just this once. He turns to look at Kano, who’s fiddling with his wristbands, smearing sparkles on his fingertips — it reminds Shintaro of Ghost Kano pressing its fingertip against his temple. Baring its teeth at him. “But I’d like to change that.”

Behind him, the Ghost falls with a loud  _ thud. _

Next to him, alive Kano laughs, surprised. “You can try,” he smiles, not looking at him.

“I will.”

“I still hate you.”

“I know.”

They’re both kind-of smiling, just a small, awkward upturn of the lips. A beginning, could be.

The Ghost is nowhere to be seen.

**Author's Note:**

> i may or may not continue this. who knows? certainly not me. can act as a standalone but i might add extra chapters later on if i get an actual idea for where this is going.  
> please leave kudos/comments!! i will cry if u do, i promise


End file.
